Dos días especiales (ObiKakaKakaObi)
by GreedUwU
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Obito y le hacen una pequeña fiesta.


Rin corría apresurada por el establecimiento, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar. Algunas personas aún no habían acabado con las decoraciones, estaban algo apresurados.

Observó el reloj, ya casi era hora. ¿Dónde rayos estaban Kakashi y Obito? Se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, viendo cómo Kurenai dejaba algunas bandejas.

Estaba algo impaciente, por lo que decidió llamar a Kakashi. Sacó su celular y marcó el número. Espero. No hubo respuesta. Volvió llamar, pero otra vez no contestaron. Llamó otras tres veces, hasta que se resignó.

Asuma se acercó a ella.

—Ya es tarde, deberían haber llegado —le dijo la castaña.

—Si lo piensas no es tan malo, nos dará algo de tiempo.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya todo estaba listo. Sólo faltaban dos cosas, personas para ser exactos, Kakashi y Obito.

El Uchiha caminaba junto al chico de cabello plateado. No tenían prisa en llegar a su destino, querían disfrutar el momento a solas.

Pasaron junto a una tienda de peluches. Kakashi se detuvo, volteando a verla.

—¿Quieres un peluche? —preguntó Obito.

—En realidad, pensaba en comprarte uno —respondió Kakashi.

—¿Comprarme un peluche? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu cumpleaños —respondió con simpleza.

Tomó la mano del Uchiha e ingresó a la tienda.

—Bienvenidos —dijo una señorita al verlos entrar.

Kakashi y Obito caminaron por la tienda, buscando algo, aún sin saber qué.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kakashi.

—No lo sé.

Obito se detuvo, observando un peluche. Era un gato gris, de un tamaño considerable, se veía lindo. Caminó hacia el peluche, tomándolo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó mostrándoselo a Kakashi.

—Si te gusta está bien.

Kakashi tomó el peluche de entre las manos de Obito y fue a pagarlo. Salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando rumbo a su destino.

Finalmente llegaron, ingresaron sin mucha prisa al establecimiento.

—¡Kakashi, Obito, al fin llegan! —exclamó Rin.

—Ah, sí, perdón por la demora —se disculpó Kakashi.

Todos recibieron felizmente a Obito, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños.

El día pasó de forma divertida. Se entretuvieron hablando, jugando, bailando, haciendo el ridículo. Fue un día bastante divertido.

La fiesta terminó algo tarde, Kakashi se dispuso a llevar a Obito a su casa.

—_Itsumade tattemo todokanai yo_ —empezó a cantar Obito.

—¿Qué cantas? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Una canción.

—Eso ya lo sé, ¿cómo se llama?

—Niji, es una canción que escribí.

—Oh, bueno.

—_Ato nankai no kurikaesu nichijou. _

Durante el resto del recorrido Obito se la pasó cantando.

Llegaron a casa de Obito, como ya era tarde, Obito pensó en invitar a Kakashi a quedarse.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece pasar la noche aquí? —le preguntó a Kakashi.

—Bien.

Ambos entraron. Estaban algo cansados, por lo cual sólo querían dormir.

Fueron a la habitación de Obito, el cual se echó en su cama para dormir. No esperaba que Kakashi también se echara allí.

—Bakakashi, ¿qué haces? —interrogó.

—Estoy cansado, tengo sueño, voy a dormir.

—¡Pero no en mi cama! —exclamó Obito.

—Pero es suave y cómoda.

—¡Aún así!

—Vamos, Obito, no seas egoísta.

—¡Es mi casa, puedo ser tan egoísta como quiera! ¡Y también es mi cumpleaños!

—Y el de muchas otras personas en el mundo, así que no lo uses como excusa.

—No es justo —se quejó.

—Lo que no es justo es que no me dejes dormir después de haberte hecho una fiesta y comprarte el peluche.

—Bien, puedes dormir en mi cama —dijo resignado.

—Perfecto~, buenas noches —dijo antes de depositar un beso en los labios del contrario.

—¡No hagas eso, Bakakashi! —gritó sonrojado, consiguiendo una leve risa por parte del Hatake.

Ambos terminaron durmiendo juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Obito se despertó, Kakashi ya se había ido.

Obito se dirigió a la cocina por algo que comer. Tomó una hamburguesa que no se había comido el día anterior y la metió al microondas para recalentarla. Sobre el microondas encontró un papel, parecía una nota.

«Considera el peluche un regalo de cumpleaños y el beso un regalo de San Valentín.

-Kakashi Hatake.»

Se sonrojó tras leer la nota, recordando el beso de la noche anterior.

—Idiota —murmuró para sí mismo.

Sacó la hamburguesa del microondas en cuanto estuvo calentada. Se la comió en la sala mientras veía The Big Bang Theory. Se le escaparon muchas risas. Su celular sonó, había recibido un mensaje. Era de Rin.

«Sé que ya lo dije ayer, pero de nuevo, feliz cumpleaños» sonrió al ver el mensaje.

«Gracias» le escribió.

Aprovechó para mandarle a Kakashi un mensaje también.

«¿Quieres salir? Estoy aburrido»

«Lo siento, ya tengo planes» respondió al poco tiempo.

«Oh, no te preocupes, está bien, nos vemos otro día» escribió algo triste.

«Bien» fue el final de su conversación.

Dejó el celular de lado. Sonrió al recordar lo bien que lo había pasado el día anterior. Un sonrojo volvió a cubrir su rostro al recordar el beso.

—No puedo esperar a San Valentín, Bakakashi.

Unos días después llegó el tan esperado San Valentín. Tuvieron una agradable cita, que terminó con ellos en la cama.

—Te amo, Bakakashi.

—Yo también te amo.

Y un simple beso terminó aquel maravilloso día.


End file.
